March 5, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:05 Dragonian King oh wow i joined forgot i joined and then joined again ... (facepalm) hi lily 6:05 Flower1470 ROFL Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:06 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:06 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:06 Dragonian King sup peep Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:11 Chrisgaff GAK 6:11 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:11 Dragonian King hi chris lily how many episodes of abridged have you and peep watched so i dont spoil anything 6:11 Flower1470 uh 6:11 Chrisgaff Hello boys and girl. c: 6:11 Dragonian King which girl is a boy 6:12 Chrisgaff BOYS 6:12 Flower1470 that's what i'd like to know. 6:12 Chrisgaff BOYS S S S S esplurel I forgot to change my avatar oops:c 6:13 Dragonian King lily "to give him all the hugs he ever wanted" familiar? 6:13 Flower1470 no 6:13 Dragonian King ok i wont spoil that yet 6:14 Chrisgaff And it isn't changed. OK. WHATEVER. wikiaisannoying. 6:15 Dragonian King shut up mokuba 6:15 Chrisgaff :O OOH OHH OH H O OH O OHO OH Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 6:16 Chrisgaff NOH. BAD DOG. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:16 Dragonian King HEY 6:16 Chrisgaff BAD DOG. 6:16 Flower1470 we last watched episode 44. 6:17 Chrisgaff I'm having internet problems D: 6:17 Flower1470 oh no 6:17 Chrisgaff ye Brb, dinner. 6:22 Dragonian King shut up mokuba 6:23 Flower1470 did you guys know that yoga originated in India? 6:25 Dragonian King no and now i'm 0% smarter by knowing that 6:25 Flower1470 :rofl: not even .000001%? 6:27 Dragonian King nope 6:27 Flower1470 darn well 6:27 Dragonian King LETS PLAY A SHADOW GAME 6:27 Flower1470 that fact will be useful someday YES 6:28 Dragonian King is the shadow realm still a thing in zexal? 6:28 Flower1470 nope. 6:28 Dragonian King or did it just disappear and get replaced by barian world 6:28 Flower1470 ^ well not quite 6:29 Dragonian King astral world? 6:29 Flower1470 There's still a shadow realm in GX, I believe. 6:29 Dragonian King okay lets play a shadow game then 6:30 Flower1470 No. Neither Barian nor Astral World 'replace' the shadow realm. Idk about 5Ds lol Or Arc-V O_o 6:30 Dragonian King Arc-V is the new one right? 6:31 Flower1470 Yup Will premiere sometime next month Introducing a new summon "Pendulum" summoning 6:33 Dragonian King they hypnotize you with girly powers and make you hold their stuff at the mall while they shop for hours on end? 6:33 Flower1470 (yes) Rio is an expert. first was Synchro, then XYZ, now Pendulum. :O 6:34 Loving77 How does Pendulum work? 6:34 Flower1470 uhhh I tried reading it and I didn't quite understand lol http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Pendulum_Summon Chrisgaff has left the chat. 6:35 Loving77 ooo 6:35 Dragonian King lily heres the rules of the shadow game If I win, you die and so does Chris If you win, I die and so does Peep COOL HUH? 6:35 Flower1470 ... 6:35 Loving77 DUDE 6:35 Flower1470 that risk is too high 6:35 Dragonian King okay If I win, you die and so does Chris If you win, I die 6:36 Loving77 that's better 6:36 Dragonian King also if you win 6:36 Flower1470 @Peep I was sitting here like "what the heck is a 'Pendulum Scale'? and 'Pendulum Zone'? O_o" 6:36 Dragonian King i stop making silly's zexal because i'm dead and can't make it 6:37 Flower1470 (facepalm) you exclude Peep but not Chris 6:37 Dragonian King fine the loser dies happy? 6:37 Flower1470 That's a normal shadow game lol MIND CRUSH 6:37 Dragonian King It doesn't affect Silly 6:38 Flower1470 *mind crushed* 6:38 Dragonian King i summon deoxys in attack mode attack lilys life points directly and get me an ice cream cone 6:38 Flower1470 you cant attack on your first turn 6:39 Dragonian King ... oh 6:39 Flower1470 XD 6:39 Dragonian King get me an ice cream cone anyway now your turn 6:39 Flower1470 *draws card* Uh lets see Silly, how many ATK points does you monster have? your* 6:41 Dragonian King uhhh 3960 (downsizer) 6:42 Flower1470 LOLNO that's not possible with a normal summon 6:42 Dragonian King fine 400 i didnt know what the average is :P 6:43 Loving77 Silly you should put weak monsters in defense mode you don't have to but if you want to protect your life points you should. 6:43 Flower1470 this guy is pretty "average" although there are weak and strong monsters, each with their own abilities: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Goblindbergh anyway I summon Goblindbergh. This allows me to add another level 4 monster to my field. 6:44 Dragonian King i dont even know what weak and strong monsters are :P 6:44 Loving77 400 is weak 6:44 Dragonian King okay well then I summon Whale in defense mode whale is now my shield 6:45 Flower1470 no silly it's not you turn your* 6:45 Dragonian King yes it is 6:45 Flower1470 I didn't summon my second monster O_o 6:46 Dragonian King summon it then 6:46 Flower1470 I summon Achacha Archer. This puts Goblindbergh in defense mode. I set one card facedown and end my turn. :D http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Achaacha_Archer 6:47 Dragonian King i summon whale in defense mode so if you attack whale he dies so don't do that i brought him back to life dont lose your chance 6:47 Flower1470 come on already 6:47 Dragonian King what 6:47 Flower1470 MAKE YOUR MOVE 6:47 Dragonian King i did i summoned whale 6:48 Flower1470 ....so you're done? 6:48 Dragonian King u uh* i guess it helps if i understand the rules of the game deoxys attack lilys life points directly and then find a sandwich it has 1000 attack now because i said so. 6:48 Flower1470 (facepalm) that's cheating! 6:49 Dragonian King okay fine its 400 again "lets play a childrens card game where everyone dies" 6:49 Flower1470 okay now it can attack me directly if that's its special ability. 6:50 Dragonian King uh sure 6:50 Flower1470 are you done now? 6:50 Dragonian King uh no i also summon team downize in attack mode with 1000 attack points yay 6:51 Flower1470 You can't normal summon more than one monster each turn. 6:51 Dragonian King ... oh then im done :D 6:51 Flower1470 yay 6:52 Loving77 You should watch a duel maybe a Yuma vs. Shark. Those are really good. 6:52 Flower1470 How many DEF points does Whale have? 6:53 Dragonian King a lot 6:53 Flower1470 ...that doesn't help me 6:53 Dragonian King 1000 this is so weird 6:53 Flower1470 ok I attack Whale with Achacha Archer. This destroys him but you don't lose any life points since Whale is in defense mode. 6:55 Dragonian King you killed whale again i hope you feel horrible is it my turn yet 6:56 Flower1470 no hold on 6:57 Dragonian King fine 6:57 Flower1470 I summon Gagaga Magician. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Gagaga_Magician 6:58 Dragonian King is it my turn now 6:58 Flower1470 NO. 6:58 Dragonian King but why 6:59 Flower1470 actually yeah go ahead I was going to do something but nah 7:00 Dragonian King i summon team downsize in attack mode with 2000 ATK points 7:00 Flower1470 YOU CANT DO THAT 7:00 Dragonian King why ...1500 ATK points? 7:00 Flower1470 that's better. 7:01 Dragonian King and then end my turn 7:02 Flower1470 (psst. Silly attack my Achacha Archer with Team Downsize) 7:02 Dragonian King (i can do stuff?) attack the archer dude 7:03 Flower1470 (and then use Deoxyzes special ability) 7:03 Dragonian King and deoxys attack lily woohoo 7:03 Flower1470 good job 7:03 Loving77 I'm actually enjoying this duel 7:04 Flower1470 I now have 2900 LP. 7:05 Dragonian King do something so i can do something 7:06 Flower1470 I sacrifice Goblindbergh to summon Dark Magician Girl. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magician_Girl 7:06 Dragonian King and i put a card facedown no you cant be magic 7:07 Flower1470 I attack Team Downsize with Dark Magician Girl. You lose 500 life points. 7:07 Dragonian King nooo 7:07 Flower1470 and downsize is destroyed I attack Deoxyz with Gagaga Magician. you lose 1100 life points. 7:08 Dragonian King i use mirror force thing 7:08 Flower1470 NO. :O HOW DID YOU 7:08 Dragonian King because shut up 7:08 Flower1470 I CANT BELIEVE 7:09 Dragonian King mokuba 7:09 Flower1470 :O :O :O That..... destroys my Gagaga Magician and Dark Magician Girl I...... end my turn (use deoxyxes ability first) 7:11 Dragonian King deoxys attack lily directly and life points blah blah blah 7:11 Flower1470 I have 2500 life points. and the only thing on my field is a facedown. 7:12 Dragonian King i summon uhh do i get to summon something 7:12 Flower1470 Yup 7:13 Dragonian King yay i summon giant peep in defense mode with 1000 DEF points and put a facedown card 7:13 Loving77 EEEEEEEEEE 7:13 Flower1470 lol 7:16 Dragonian King oh i ended my turn btw 7:16 Flower1470 okay..... okay..... let me think I summon Big Jaws. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Jaws 7:18 Dragonian King sharky 7:19 Flower1470 I use the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster. This destroys all trap and spell cards on your side of the field. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Harpie's_Feather_Duster YOUR FACEDOWN IS NO MORE 7:20 Dragonian King ... oh you're mean 7:20 Flower1470 I use Big Jaws to devour your Giant Peep! 7:20 Dragonian King you're mean 7:21 Flower1470 Yep. its your move (remember deoxyz) 7:21 Dragonian King Deoxys attack Lily directly I also summon Hot Pizza with 1000 ATK points your turn 7:23 Flower1470 I attack Hot Pizza with Big Jaws. You lose 800 LP 7:23 Dragonian King WHAT ABOUT YOUR LP 7:24 Flower1470 I have 2100 life points lol 7:24 Dragonian King ok is it my turn 7:25 Flower1470 no I summon Morpho Butterspy. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Morpho_Butterspy I attack Deoxyz. you lose 800 lp ok im done 7:30 Dragonian King why is this game so complicated 7:30 Flower1470 LOL IKR 7:30 Dragonian King also we kinda have a sort of problem 7:30 Flower1470 ? 7:31 Dragonian King I GTG 7:31 Loving77 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 7:31 Flower1470 DARN 7:31 Loving77 WHY 7:31 Flower1470 I WAS HAVING FUN! 7:31 Loving77 NO SILLY AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 7:31 Flower1470 :bawling: 7:31 Loving77 ;( 7:31 Dragonian King but Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:31 Dragonian King we can duel tomorrow i suppose :P wb 7:32 Loving77 yay 7:32 Dragonian King so its a draw i guess 7:32 Flower1470 Can we pick up where we're leaving off? 7:32 Dragonian King sure its a pause :D 7:32 Flower1470 but we can continue tomorrow!! YAY! 7:32 Loving77 I'll write it down whee 7:32 Flower1470 thanks Silly 7:32 Dragonian King (yes) cya guys 7:32 Loving77 bye 7:32 Flower1470 ttyl Dragonian King has left the chat. 7:33 Chrisgaff Back 7:33 Flower1470 Wb ooo 7:34 Chrisgaff Ty. ooo? What for? 7:34 Flower1470 Silly left :P 7:34 Chrisgaff Really? It still says he's here on my screen. :/ 7:34 Flower1470 (shrug) 7:34 Chrisgaff Ok, there we go. 7:38 Flower1470 I cant believe I was dueling with Silly :rofl: 7:39 Chrisgaff It looked more along the lines of our "Fight" about pokemon from a few days ago. :P 7:39 Flower1470 XD 7:42 Chrisgaff If there's one thing that's good about the cold: I don't have to worry about bugs crawling around in my room. Since I like in the "Basement" of out house. live* 7:43 Flower1470 oh my gosh yes Our bedroom is in the "attic." So gross. 7:43 Chrisgaff Yup. 8:44 Flower1470 . 8:57 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:57 Chrisgaff Bye pen :) Loving77 has left the chat. 8:59 Flower1470 ooo 9:00 Chrisgaff I've g2g too, cya tomorrow. :) 9:00 Flower1470 ttyl Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:01 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014